Tris at Lightsbridge
by laughtw
Summary: Tris at Lightsbridge Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin Aymery Glassfire helped create, while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret! Can Tris and Niko do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon? Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Life in Lightsbridge

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have been posting duplicate chapters (Whoops!). I think that I have fixed it now, so we can all enjoy Tris's tale!**

Chapter One:

Life in Lightsbridge

POV: Tris

_At Lightsbridge University, in Karang_

Trisana Chandler was used to being looked at strangely, so it was wonderful to be a nobody, because that's who Andria the air mage was. At Lightsbridge only her teacher Niko, who had remained with the cover story of needing to catch up on his role of being on the Mage-Council of Lightsbridge, knew that she was really an ambient weather mage, who could control lightning, earth tremors, the winds, storms, and the seas. Skills rare, but she could also scry on the winds, a feat normally only seen once in a century. _And_ she already _had_ a mage credential, from Winding Circle Temple, in Emelan.

_I'd better finish Smokewind's essay on the surrounding countries. Time to go to Lightsbridge's world famous library..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Could someone please give me some comments on how to improve my writing quality/plot? Creative criticism? I do have a plot/possible sequel in-mind but am open to ideas! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Aymery

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Aymery

POV: Tris

The Lightsbridge Library was a tall, grand structure - one of the finest north of the Pebbled Sea, but it was easily outclassed by the Light-needle astronomy tower.

I'll have to go up there in a big storm, she thought. That 'needle' ought to bring any lightning bolts over to it.

Tris arrived at the library desk with her arms full of large, fat volumes on her old home of Capchen, her new home of Emelan, Sotat, Namorn, where she had broken most of her bones thanks to the Empress' mage Ishabhal Ladyhammer, Yanjing, where Briar and Rosethorn had had their mysterious war, and Tharios, where she had gone with Niko to learn, and ended up teaching Kethlun.

"Excuse me; do you know someone called Aymery? Aymery Glassfire?" The librarian suddenly asked Tris.

Tris stopped. Tris's hand went to her pocket and fingered a melted glob of gold that had once been an earring. She felt lightning appearing in her hair as she registered the name.

"Why do you ask?" Said Tris, trying to stem the forming bolts.

"You look like him a bit, and remind me of him. He always used to come here often, with his nose in a book. He went over to that corner and looked like he wouldn't come out until he got his mastery credential. He left for Winding Circle, in Emelan, before he received the Mastery, and never came back."

"He was my cousin. Was." Tris grabbed her issued books and rushed out of the Library.

Aymery Glassfire. Tris thought, I'd hoped I'd never hear his name again.

That name had haunted her in her nightly dreams of the slaves drowned long ago at Winding Circle, and in dreams about the battle at the North Gate of the temple for many years. Because of him, many mages and guards had died when he had tried to let the invading pirates into Winding Circle. He had said that he had come from Lightsbridge with a message for Niko, from Smokewind. She still remembered that horrible soggy patch on his chest after the raiding pirates had stabbed him.

Even after what he'd done she mourned him. He had been the only member of her family that hadn't thought she was a waste of space.

She still carried the remains of his earring.

Trying to think of anything but his staring eyes, Tris reached out her power;

and found a wind that held the voices of Niko and Smokewind…


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Explanations

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Awkward Explanations

POV: Niko

"So what happened to Master 'Firetamer' Yarrun?" Asked Professor Smokewind. "You were very vague in your letter to us."

_Oh dear_, Niko thought, smoothing his moustache in his agitation.

"Well... You know how he was. He was bitter ever since he was refused a teaching post here. He over-stretched his magic by trying to put out all the fires in Gold Ridge, just to prove that he was just as good as any of the visiting great mages of Winding Circle, and myself. As you can guess, he failed."

"Yes, he should have known better. We taught him to never overextend his magic.

Anyway, what happened to young Aymery Glassfire? I sent him to you at Winding Circle with a message and he never returned."

_Double_ oh dear,

"You did not read Dedicate Superior Moonstream's report?" Niko asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"What report?" Asked Smokewind in a tone that suggested his arthritis was playing up.

"You didn't receive the report from Winding Circle? About the pirates?"

"No, what pirates?" Smokewind's curiosity had been aroused. He would want to hear the full story now.

**_Triple_** oh dear.

"In 1035 a pirate attack was staged at Summersea harbour and Winding Circle. The attack was led by Queen Pauha from the Battle Islands, who had united the lesser chiefs under her and then commanded a large fleet. She also had several mages helping her, including her brother Enahar, who had studied at here, as mages helped the fleet considerably by hiding it from us with several layers of illusion spells. Although the fleet was eventually beaten it caused much damage, most of all at Winding Circle, although there was some in Summersea. To ensure their success Enahar had enlisted the help of young Aymery, who sabotaged the the Circle from within by destroying our scrying bowls and mirrors and putting a sleep potion in the food. He also tried to open the North Gate for them, although they used black powder-"

"What is black-powder?" Smokewind interjected

"A powder comprised mainly of charcoal, sulfur and nitre. But anyway, the pirates used it to open the gate from the outside, when Aymery didn't manage fast enough. Their leader stabbed Aymery, then led an attack on Winding Circle's guard. The attack was unsuccessful."

Niko finished and took a large drink from the cup in front of him. As he did so he gauged Smokewind's reaction. Smokewind had gone pale as he had spoken, although he had recovered enough to speak more calmly.

"Well Niklaren, to be honest, if you had not been my student and friend, and if I hadn't seen that ghastly Enahar and Aymery hanging out together, I wouldn't believe you. Aymery a pirate's slave! I just can't believe it!"

Smokewind swept out of the room, deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Weather Mage

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Four

The _Other_ Weather Mage

POV: Tris

_So Aymery and Enahar were pals before he got given the loan. Aymery had liked the power, but I didn't think he did _that _much._

Tris was just thinking that when Smokewind himself came around the corner.

"Morning, Andria!" Said Smokewind

It took Tris a moment to realise he meant her.

_I hate using an alias! I keep forgetting what my 'name' is!_

"Morning, Dedi- I mean, Professor Smokewind!" Tris had almost called him _Dedicate_ Smokewind!

_More and more I'm finding Lightsbridge confusing and different compared with Winding Circle. How long till I make an error that will reveal my real name and powers? _

"How is my essay on the surrounding countries going? It's due tomorrow you know!"

_Only Smokewind. Even when he learns his old student worked for pirates and is dead, and he still manages to talk about schoolwork!_

_"_ I've almost finished it. I just need one more book for the conclusion."

"Good, I'm going to the Library now too. How would you like to join an extension group? I know you're ready. The Mage Points thatit will earn will help you get your Mastery to a higher value."

_What a chance! Those Mage Points will make it easier to apply for a licence to sell magical items safely!_

"I would _love_ it, Professor!" Tris cried

"Good. Let's go then."

As they walked together they discussed many things: Famous mages (Ambient and Academic), the examinations, and most of all, books.

"So who else is in the group?" Tris asked him

"Just one other student, at this stage. A weather mage. He covers most areas of weather using words constructed out of pure power. Like you in some ways, only his range in weather is greater. No offence intended!" Smokewind added quickly.

_So, there is another weather mage at Lightsbridge, an Academic Mage by the sounds of him. Smokewind obviously thinks high of him to invite him into an extension group._

They entered the Library. Smokewind steered her, by coincidence (she hoped), to the corner where the librarian had said Aymery had worked in.

"He should be here in a minute. He had to see his dorm-head. Ah, here he is!"

A tall boy had entered the Library. He came up to them.

"May I introduce Tim Morrans; one of Lightsbridge's best preforming mages!"


	5. Chapter 5: Andria (POV: Tim)

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Five

Andria

POV: Tim

If Tim knew one thing, it was that there was something _different_ about Andria. It wasn't her red hair. It wasn't her spectacles (that glowed in his magical vision). It wasn't even her mixed Capchenite-Emelanese accent, with a very slight slur that hinted of a recent trip to Namorn.

No, it was something to do with her magic. She, like her spectacles, gleamed in his vision. But her glow was _different_ to that of the other students, both new, and old. Unlike the common 'pale' moon-glow, Andria was a bright sun. Her glow was nearly equal to his teachers. She _was_ equal to Smokewind! And even though Smokewind had said that she only specialized in Wind Magic, the way that she took interest in other areas of the weather seemed to hint that she controlled something more.

As he left the study group he thought;

_There's something _strange_ about Andria, and I won't rest until I find out what._

**Author's Notes: **

**Sorry, a short chapter, I know... But, the next chapter will be much longer and involve a surprising discovery, a night-time stroll around Lightsbridge, the beginnings of a climax, and important details for Enahar's master plan (P.S. I do know he is dead, but his legacy continues). Unfortuntaly, this will take a few days to write, so please stay patient!**

**Could someone please give me some comments on how to improve my writing quality/plot? Creative criticism? I do have a plot/possible sequel in-mind but am open to ideas! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Door

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Six

The Door

POV: Tris

Tris quietly stepped out of the dorm and paused, sending her winds out for signs of any sleepy dorm-heads or angry teachers.

There were none.

Tris walked passed the buildings that housed the teacher's rooms, the quartz stores, and the boy's dorm with no mishaps. Tris slowed down near the Lightsbridge Guard's post, but there was only one man on duty – marked a mage by the red stripe on his chest, and a corporal of the guard by his double-arrowhead insignia. The man was immersed in paperwork, but Tris could see the trail of power that ran from him to the path – alarm spells. Tris had come prepared however; she muttered a counter-charm taught to her by Briar the ex-thief. It could cancel most spells in, as Briar put it, 'Bag houses'.

The spell flared red for a moment, but the mage-corporal took no notice.

Tris crept past, and continued toward the library.

Tris reached the library. There were no locks on the door, the Lightsbridge Guard patrolled past too frequently for any mischief to be worked, and during the final exams many mages came running at all hours to learn some fact before the mornings test.

Tris sent in her winds, again, they reported all clear. She left one wind on guard, just in case.

Tris entered the library and made a beeline for the seats where the group had been. There, sure enough, she _had _seen illusion spells! They were written into the wood of the wall so well that even Niko might have trouble seeing them! Tris bent down to examine them.

One was burned into the wood, it glowed pale blue. Tris had only seen that shade of blue once before; in the bonds of magic that had united Enahar with all the other pirate mages. He had used it to call their power to him, and to bind Aymery to him. Tris inspected it with her magic. It appeared harmless, but then so had the mage-traps that had salted the pirate fleet's barrier, and had the objects that had temporarily held Briar, Daja, and Sandry prisoner for half of the assault on the fleet.

Carefully Tris touched the symbol with her magic.

The effect was instantaneous; the spells dimmed, revealing what was underneath the layers of spells. The wall was no wall – it was a door...


	7. Chapter 7: The Room

Tris at Lightsbridge

Tris must save Lightsbridge from peril, a peril her cousin (Aymery Glassfire) helped create, all while she tries to keep her true identity and powers a secret!

Can Tris (and new character Tim) do it? Or will Lightsbridge be destroyed by a horrifyingly familiar weapon?

* * *

All characters (Except Tim Morrans) are owned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Room

POV: Tris

Tris checked that there was no-one around to see her – there wasn't – then she checked her winds, still no patrol, although that couldn't last for much longer.

Tris opened the door and then walked inside.

The room was effectively a small cubby-hole. It reminded Tris of the small rooms that Ferouze rented out in Khapik, Tharios. On one of the small walls a series of map had been put up. Tris looked at them in interest, she recognised the style and handwriting – it was Aymery's.

One map was of Lightsbridge. The detail was incredible! Every dorm, classroom, closet, even kitchen was marked. There was also a drawing of the Light-needle.

_Why would the Light-needle have a hollowed out centre? _Tris wondered.

Tris moved on to the next thing, and gasped.

_A map of Winding Circle's defences? How did they get this?_

Tris inspected the rest of the room but there was nothing else of interest. She turned to the door, and noticed that although she had shut it, the illusions hadn't gone up again behind her. She would need Niko to put them back up.

_For now at least, this should remain secret. I need to figure out what this all means, and what Aymery had to do with it._

Now she called to Niko.

_Niko? _She asked to the part of him in her magical self.

Niko's reply came back in a drowsy tone.

_What is it Tris?_ He asked her.

_I need you _right now_ at the library!_

For once, Niko seemed to pick up on her urgency.

_Alright, alright! I'm on my way…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Could someone please give me some comments on how to improve my writing quality/plot? Creative criticism? I do have a plot/possible sequel in-mind but am open to ideas! :-)**


End file.
